


This Loneliness Won't Last For Long

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Documentaries, Fluff, Gen, cuteness, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Logan is a Touch-Starved Gay and needs cuddles. Virgil is happy to oblige.Written (late) for Evander, one of my lovely QPPs for Valentine's Day!!





	This Loneliness Won't Last For Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOtherAlya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAlya/gifts).



> ... I am disgusted at myself for writing this Pure Fluff

Logan shivered and wrapped himself in a blanket, curled into a tiny ball. He was lonely and wanted affection, but he couldn’t ask anyone. Roman was off on a quest. Patton was busy cleaning his room. Virgil was doing something. Sure, he could go to Deceit, but Lyall had a habit of being… standoffish at best, when it came to cuddles. That wasn’t Lyall’s fault, though, and Logan knew that. So, as a last resort, he hugged his favourite plushie and huddled under a weighted fleece blanket, trying to imagine another person snuggling with him. This usually worked, but today, for some reason, it wasn’t. 

 

He turned on a documentary about space. Space normally made him feel better. Today, he wasn’t feeling calmer with space in front of his eyes. For some reason, today was worse than it ever had been, and all of Logan’s usual coping mechanisms were not working.

 

“Hey L. What’s wrong?” Virgil’s groggy voice floated from the base of the stairs behind him. Logan spun around, eyes wide, as he turned to see the rumpled Anxious Side running a hand through his unruly dark waves. 

 

“Nothing is wrong, Virgil. Thank you for your concern, but I am fine,” Logan murmured back. Virgil arched an eyebrow in disbelief. Logan cursed Virgil’s perceptiveness and squeezed Albert a little tighter. 

 

“Sure, Logan, that’s why you’re watching the space documentary that you always used to watch as a kid when you were having an awful day,” Virgil drawled. Logan flushed and turned back to the screen. Behind him, Virgil softly sighed and padded over, sitting down on the couch next to Logan. Logan flinched and hugged Albert tighter, stubbornly focusing on the soothing voice and fascinating visuals in front of him. He was not a child. He did not require physical affection. He should not be bothering Virgil with his non-existent problems. 

 

Logan jumped as Virgil crawled under the blankets and nestled against his side. “What are you doing?” he yelped, calm battling with anxiety in his lungs and heart. Virgil huffed and pulled Logan into his lap before adjusting the blankets around them. 

 

“I’m giving you the cuddles you desperately need, nerd. Just calm down and accept my love,” Virgil rumbled, gently squeezing Logan’s waist. Logan stopped wriggling, stopped fighting, and surrendered to Virgil’s warm hold. Virgil hummed in content and rested his chin in Logan’s fluffy curls, tapping against Logan’s stomach in Morse code. Logan flushed and tapped his fingers back. Virgil snorted. “Love you too, L. Wanna turn on something else?” Logan nodded and switched to a documentary on trees. Both he and Virgil enjoyed plants, especially trees. Virgil mumbled an affirmative and settled in, Logan practically melting into his grasp. And that was how the two introverts stayed for the rest of the day, just cuddling and enjoying each other’s company. Logan didn’t even realize it, but all of his stress melted away. Turns out that all he really needed was some quality cuddles with one of his loved ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I love you, Evander!!
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
